


Spinning

by tornyourdress



Category: Have I Got News For You RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tornyourdress/pseuds/tornyourdress
Summary: Ian hates when other people sit in his spinny-chair.
Relationships: Ian Hislop/Paul Merton
Kudos: 6





	Spinning

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Jen (Jekesta), summer 2004.

He hates when other people sit in his chair at the office, because inevitably they play around with it and change the angle that the back is at, or change the level the seat is at, and then he has to go and fix it all over again, and really, he shouldn’t have to do that because it’s _his_ chair and people really need to respect that. 

He hasn’t been on a roller-coaster in years but he imagines the sensation of coming off one is similar to when you get off a chair that you’ve been spinning around on for a few minutes. He knows it’s a tad childish, but it helps him think, and thankfully no one has ever walked in on him doing this.

He is dizzy, watching the world slowly stop spinning as he places his feet on the floor. Standing up produces even more of a head rush, and even though the world eventually settles down again, he has a feeling it’ll come back to hit him again later on in the day, just a moment of disorientation.

It feels almost like being drunk for a moment, too, but he hasn’t been drunk in years either. He knows he gets overly chatty when he’s drunk, and discretion escapes him, and he’s wary of revealing secrets these days. 

He hadn’t been drunk when Paul kissed him. One glass of wine – Paul had rolled his eyes and had muttered something about being surprised it wasn’t sherry, as he took another gulp of his lager – and that was it. But he’d felt the dizzying sensation all the same, as though the world were spinning round and round while their mouths met, his lips opening almost automatically to let in a warm soft tongue. His thoughts were a jumbled mess: _so gentle/why is he/spinning/oh God/what was in that wine/sherry/funny/smiles/that’s his mouth right there/soft/dizzy/why am I/stop/no/why is he/nice/stop._

It comes back to hit him now, the total disorientation, the sense that everything is in its wrong place and he just wishes that everything would stop moving so he could get a grip, and sort things out somehow, if there is anything to be sorted out. A kiss can be just a kiss, he tells himself, and maybe the dizziness will wear off, maybe it will be all right.

He waits.


End file.
